Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch
by Jeffb-16
Summary: Expect New Powers, Animagi. Heir to ,Quidditch, Death, ActionAdventure Some Romance,Battle of Hogwarts, Attacks, Voldemort, The DA, Death Eater, The Green Flame Torch, Much More! OOTP Spoilers
1. The Birthday and Heir

It was coming up to 12 o clock on July 30th and Harry Potter sat on his practicing his occulemcy.Even since he had come home for holdiday he had practiced non stop. He had learnt the basics from a book he had got from school and after he practiced for a bit he found he had a gift for it. He was now able to completely shut off his mind to Voldemort and When Voldemort was particularly mad which he usually was Harry could spy on him to see what he was doing without him knowing but he didn't do it often because the pain in his scar was so intense.  
  
Harry's rattle snake James that he found in the park about a week ago after he was smuggled out of the zoo had fallen asleep about an hour ago on the blanket Harry set for him so Harry decided to meditate he had learned to while practicing Occulemcy and it was good to find solutions to your problems and he had some big problems.  
  
Last year the Dark Lord Voldemort the same Dark Lord that killed his parents tricked him into going to the Department of Mysteries by making him think his Godfather was getting tortured there. When he was there he picked up a book that had his name on it and five Death Eaters came out to try to steal it because only Harry could pull the book off the shelf and Voldemort needed it. When they were escaping his Godfather Sirius Black and some members of the Order Of The Phoenix which was a group of wizards that fight Death Eaters came but unfortunaly Sirius was killed. When they got back to the school he found out that the book was a prophecy which said  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...  
  
He was disturbed from his meditating when the most owls he had ever had at his birthday. There were 10 of them. He had to quickly grab James before he bit one and he had woken up and was scared they would eat him.  
  
Don't worry they won't eat you he assured the frightened snake. He went to but the James down but he said  
  
Even though they will not eat me I do not feel safe can I wrap around your body.  
  
He agreed and the snake wrapped around his body resting its head on Harry's shoulder. He looked around the room at the owls. Three of them where carrying a fairly large box the rest just had packages. He relieved the owls of there burdens and they all took off into the night expect for Hedwig who went to her cage for a well deserved rest.  
  
Taking the first package he saw that it was from Ron  
  
HARRY BIRTHDAY MATE  
How you been hope theme muggles are treating you right. Were staying at headquarters. Hermiones been driving us all mad waiting for the O.W.l results anyway I hope that we'll be seeing you soon and I hope you like the present.  
  
Your friend  
  
Ron  
  
He opened up the package and inside was a chess board and and two sets one set would be his and the other set would be for your invisible oppenent and you could adjust the level of him. He put that aside and grabbed the next letter it was from Hermione  
  
Dear Harry  
Happy Birthday hope the Dursley's aren't TOO bad. I've been here at Headquarters for three day now and everyone says i'm bonkers because of the O.W.Ls are coming soon. I hope you can come again this year and I hope you like you present.  
  
With love  
  
Hermione  
  
He opened up the present and had to laugh it was the first book he had wanted since his first time in Diagon alley Curses and counter-curses by Vindictus Viridan. He put the book aside and picked up the next package it was some cake from Ms Weasley the next letter was from Fred and George.  
  
Dear Harry  
Happy birthday we wanted to thank you for you generous donation to WWW two years ago. With the money you gave us we have now bought a shop in Hogmeade and we wanted to make you our third partner if you accept send us an owl. We have also concluded some of every invention we have ever made.  
  
Hope you like  
  
Gred and Forge Owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc.  
  
He looked in the package there was everything from extendible Ears to Fake wands to ton-tongue-toffees he beamed as he put the box down and moved on. The next one was just a letter  
  
Dear Harry  
I hope you summer is going well, mine is. I just wanted to no if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this year. I understand if you don't want to but last year you never got to no the real me. If you interested send me an owl  
  
lots of love  
  
Cho Chang  
  
P.S Are you going to run the D.A this year? I hope you do.  
  
He put her letter down and decided to think about going out with her this year later and that he would ask Dumbledore about the D.A. The next letter was from the chocolate frog company.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We at Chocolate frog inc. are pleased to inform you that you are now in the Chocolate frog trading card series. Your card will start out as one easy to come by catagory and then move to rare one. The first ever one with you on it is in this envelope.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Fiona Mortan Chocolate Frogs inc.  
  
P.S We got the information from you headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry card had a picture of him flying in the first task by the dragon the card said  
  
HARRY POTTER Harry Potter or known by some as The Boy Who Lived is most famous for his defeat over He-Who-Must-Not-Be -Named at the age of one. At the age of 11 he denied You-Know-Who the Philosophers Stone which would bring him back and grant him mortality. At the age of twelve he destroyed a basilisk in the Chamber Of Secrets. He was the winner of the Tri-wizard tournament at the age of 14 and unwillingly helped in Resurrecting You-Know-Who. He can speak Passeltounge ever since You-Know-Who cursed him. He was the youngest seeker in a century. He enjoys playing Quidditch and spending time with his friends.  
  
The writing was slightly longer than most cards and had two sections the first half of the writing was shown for ten seconds then the second for 10 also then it would repeat the process. Harry knew he should have been happy but he couldn't help think of how Ron would react.  
  
I guess its like Hagrid said what will come will come he thought Thinking about Hagrid he picked up a letter with his untidy scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry  
Happy Birthday, Hope the muggles are treating you okay if not threaten em with a good curse. Last year when I had to leave I stayed in the mountains in Egypt and I came across this egg and thought if anyone could domesticate one besides Dumbledore its you. Hope you like it and tell me what you name it.  
  
Hagrid  
  
P.S If it flys away out the window and away that means that you have no chance to domesticate it but if it stays you two will form a bond.  
  
He looked at the box and saw that it had little holes around it he grabbed his wand just in case it was something dangerous because sometimes things Hagrid thought were beautiful were terrifying to others.  
  
When he opened up the box he gasped with surprise and dropped his wand to the floor with a clatter. A magnificent swan sized scarlet bird with golden tail feathers a beak and talons flew out of the box and onto the window sell it was a phoenix. The phoenix turned and stared at him its green eyes met his green eyes it felt like harry was staring at the phoenix for hours finally the phoenix spread its wings and landed on his shoulder.  
  
When the phoenix landed on his shoulder he felt heat rise up in him it wasn't a bad feeling it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt when it died down he knew that that was the bond being made and the phoenix was staying with him.  
  
He looked could tell by the coulor of her and the size that she was a female. Her eyes were the exact same color as Harrys  
  
I think I will call you lily he said thoughtfully and the phoenix let off a little trill of music in agreement. Lily then flew over to His desk allowing him to move on to other presents.  
  
The next letter had a hogwarts seal on it and harry knew what it was it was the O.W.L results. He opened up the letter it said  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
The school year starts on September first. The train will leave from platform 9 and 3/4 at 11:00. I am also pleased to inform you that you will be able to play Quidditch this year and congratulations you are the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Your badge is included along with your O.W.L results. Headmaster Dumbledore has also given you permission to continue the D.A  
  
Prof M.Mcgonagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
He smiled at the thought of playing Quidditch again and being Captain the he flipped the page and his owl results were.  
  
Transfiguration- Outstanding- 2 Advanced O.W.Ls Charms- Outstanding- 2 Advanced O.W.Ls Potions- Outstanding- 2 Advanced O.W.Ls Herbology-Exceeds Expectations 2 O.W.Ls Defense against Dark Arts- 2 Advanced O.W.Ls Divination-Poor- 0 O.W.Ls Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding- 2 Advanced O.W.Ls Astronomy- Acceptable- 1 O.W.L History of Magic-Acceptable- 1 O.W.L  
  
Congratulations we are please to sat that you have 10 outstanding advanced O.W.Ls, 2 Exceeds Expectations O.W.Ls and 2 acceptable O.W.Ls for a total of 14 O.W.Ls and the second highest in your year congratulations again and you no longer have divination but a free period  
  
M.Mcgonagal  
  
He was ecstatic he had the second highest O.W.Ls in the school and he would be able to become an auror!  
  
He looked at the last present it was the big box it also had a not on it which read  
  
Dear Harry  
Happy Birthday now that Sirius has passed on he had many things that I no he would want me to pass on to you. Along with that half of his vault was transferred to you. You got 300,000 Galleons and I got the other half. I don't know if you no this but Sirius wanted me to be you guardian if anything should happen to him, Do you want me to be? if so write back and I will do the necessary paper work.  
  
See you soon  
  
Remus  
  
He smiled and wrote a quick note saying he would like that and put it on the table for hedwig to take in the morning  
  
He opened up the box and found many things there were hundreds of photos of the marauders and there school days, there was two books one was call The Marauders Guide to Become an Animagus and the other was called The Marauders guide to mischief there was also a Sirius gold watch which we he put it on shrunk to fit him, Harrys dads old Quidditch gloves which he decided to wear from now on, There was another invisibility cloak and a sheet that said See what people are saying behind you back, all you had to do was say your name the last thing that came out was a miniature motor cycle the note said  
  
Harry  
This is Sirius's old motorcycle it has some special features which are Invisibility, it able to fly, can reach speed of up to and over 200 mph( I would not no because I have never tried it), When you need it you just have to whistle and it will come to you like apparation and it does not need petrol because it runs on magic. I hope you have fun with it I know Sirius did.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
P.s To make it the right size say Snivelus but do it out side and where no muggles can see you  
  
He smiled as he put all his gifts in his trunk except for the motorcycle which he would use tomorrow but as he sat down on his bed he was no longer in privet Drive  
  
****  
  
Whats Happening he thought as he felt the earth melt away he closed his eyes waiting for it to stop and when it did he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a wizard with white hair blue eyes he had green robes on and a beard that was even longer than Albus Dumbledores.  
  
Who are you he asked the wizard  
  
He gave a slight chuckle and said I my dear boy am Merlin and You are here so I can tell you about your heritage.  
  
How can you be Merlin Harry asked bewilered he died about a thousand years ago.  
  
Yes I did die then Merlin admitted And I am hear now as a memory to tell you that you are the heir of me and you will have power that will rival mine.  
  
H-h-how can I be the heir to Merlin Stuttered Harry Hermione is loads better that me in school if I was your Heir wouldn't I be able to do any spell with ease? He asked  
  
Merlin chuckled You see during the time when I died till now there have only be three Heirs of Merlin with what I call the power every other heir of Merlin if just better that the average wizard. About you being able to do spells easy you power will start to blossom at the sixteenth birthday. When you wake up tommorow my boy theres going to be some big changes physically and magically.  
  
What power will I have asked Harry completely interest he was wondering what powers he would have and if he could use them on Voldemort.  
  
Well You will be able to do magic that many wizard have great difficulty with ease second you will have the ability to read the mines of those who cannot block them using occulmency. Thirdly you can see through invisibility cloaks, polyjuice potion and tell if someone is being controlled by the imperius. Fourth you will be able to remember everything you read. Fifth you will be able to become invisible without a cloak and last but not least you will be able to do wandless magic and when you now the spell enough wordless wandless magic.  
  
He was speechless he stood there for a minute taking it all in then when he found his voice he asked. You said last but not LEAST is there anything else.  
  
Well yes there is always the little things like for instance he paused thinking of something being able to resist the Veritaserum.  
  
He nodded in agreement Does that mean that I will be more powerful then Voldemort he asked hopefully  
  
ah that I am afraid Harry he said seriously You see Along time ago a heir of slytherin convinced a heir of Merlin to make a torch only the heir of me or slytherin could use it this torch is called the Green Flame torch the heir of me his name was Gilbert warrington was foolish enough to agree and when he went to put some magic in the torch it killed him instantly transferring some of his power to the heir of slytherin. The heir of slytherin was as powerful as I am and started a reign of terror but he was brought down by Gilberts son from then on the heirs of slytherin have been as powerful as the heirs of Merlin your and Voldemorts power will match each other Merlin explained Also I am afraid that if he gets his hands on the Green Flame Torch he will kill you with ease and take over the world.  
  
Where is the Torch sir he asked getting a little frightened  
  
No one knows for sure not ever Voldemort many people say that it is in the Forest Of The Shadows but know one no's for sure.  
  
He nodded in understanding  
  
When the time comes you will need to destroy it and defeat Voldemort Continued Merlin Now he said clapping his hand on a lighter note I have a few presents for you.  
  
You dont have to said Harry he couldn't believe that the greatest wizard of all was giving him presents  
  
Nonsense its nothing big Merlin said This he continued handing Harry a diary when you need to no something write it in the diary and it will answer as I would I transferred all my knowledge to it. Also this he said pointing to the truck that appeared beside him it had five key holes.  
  
It's like Moodys he thought  
  
The first compartment is like your trunk at your house but it is magically enlarged so everything will fit with ease the second compartment is one where you can keep weapons and such the third is a study it has a desk, chairs and a few books the forth is a library on everything you can thing of and the last is a bedroom with a kitchen and bathroom.  
  
Thank you said He not knowing what else to say  
  
Oh and when you are in the library or study one hour in there is half an hour in the real world and It's not problem Harry but you really should be getting back  
  
OK thanks for everything Merlin He said  
  
Its not problem but the last thing I have to say is remember with great power come great responsibility always remember that and good luck with Voldemort.  
  
I will remember that and thanks again He said  
  
Goodbye Harry  
  
Goodbye Merlin  
  
He then felt like he was falling fast he closed his eyes waiting for it to stop and when it did he was lying in bed in number 4 privet drive without ever taking off his glasses he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next morning He woke up totally refreshed he got up and noticed his vision was blurry he took off his glasses and could see crystal clear. Then he remembered all that happened last night and his meeting with Merlin.  
  
He quickly ran to the bathroom and almost fainted when he saw himself Merlin told him he would change but he never thought this much. He was about 6"3 inches tall and his shoulders were much broader he also had allot of muscle and his biscepts were huge he also had allot of facial covering all his cheeks under his nose and on his chin but it didn't go down past it. He would also have to go to diagon ally and buy new robes.  
  
Might as well stop at grimmauld place to he thought with a smile  
  
He hurried downstairs and when he walked in the kitchen Uncle Vernon dropped his fork with a clatter and went pure white  
  
Probably thinking what I could do to him he thought while highly amused Aunt petunia just stood with her mouth wide open and Dudley looked like his father.  
  
I'll be going out for the day I'll see you probably after dinner He said breaking the silence none of them said anything so Harry quickly ran upstairs grabbed James the rattle snake and lily the phoenix he told lily to meet him in the back yard and she flew out the window and out back to wait.  
  
He grabbed the miniature motorcycle and went back downstairs through the kitchen not saying anything to his aunt or uncle when he was in the backyard lily came on his shoulder  
  
Snivelus he said where there was once a miniature motor cycle there was not one that would be the perfect size for him he hopped on and gave it a kick to start his it started right away. He looked back seeing the dursleys peering through the blinds. He hit the invisibility switch hear his aunt gasp and to off into the morning sky.  
  
The motor cycle was extremely fast and like his Firebolt it seemed to obey his thoughts. He remembered the way because of last year but this time it wasn't cold he guessed the motorcycle had a heating charm on it.  
  
He landed a few streets away from grimmauld place and told lily to go invisible so muggles wouldn't see her and then took off the invisibility charm and drove the rest of the way. The motorcycle was very fun to ride and he had a fun time pulling cat walks. As he drove down grimmauld place he saw three wizard approaching number 12. They were Albus Dumbledore, Mad- Eye-Moody and his new guardian Remus lupin.  
  
He quickly parked in front of number 12 and got off Remus came up to him to shake his hand.  
  
Hello I'm Remus Lupin this is Albus Dumbledore on my right and Alastor Moody on my left and you are Remus asked  
  
Harry was confused at first then he remembered the changes and grinned.  
  
Pleased to meet you my names Harry Potter but some people call me the boy who lived. He laughed as all there mouths dropped open including Dumbledore's which made Harry laugh more.  
  
Harry is it really you Remus asked still openly gaping at him  
  
Last time I checked he replied Do you mind if I get some breakfast I'm a bit hungry  
  
Of course Harry said Dumbledore who was the first to come to his senses right this way he said leading harry towards the house Moody followed shortly afterward then Remus.  
  
When they were all seated around the table Dumbledore conjured some food for Harry.  
  
Harry what with the sudden change Remus asked coming over his shock but still staring at him. He looked to Dumbledore who nodded in saying that he could tell.  
  
Well you see last night I went to visit someone and he told me this would happen and also I would get many new powers and such and he also told me about my heritage.  
  
What heritage asked Remus now completely confused  
  
Well according to the man I am the Heir of Merlin said he simply  
  
You what! Moody and Remus screamed  
  
He smiled if its like that for you imagine what it was for me harry laughed. They were still gaping at him so He continued I'm going to Diagon Alley to get some new robes today thats the main reason I came he said finishing his breakfast He stood up and walked to the fire place.  
  
Proffeseor would you tell Ron and Hermione about this while I'm gone He asked seriously.  
  
Sure thing Harry but before you go would you like me to get rid of that Hair for you asked Dumbledore grinned with his twinkle back in full force  
  
Yes please Harry replied also grinning. Dumbledore muttered Shavo After that Harry was clean shaven Then Harry remembered lily was on his shoulder. Lily you can reappear now. There was a gasp from Remus and Moody.  
  
Yes Hagrid said he would be giving that to you Dumbledore said And I was just about to ask you.  
  
Harry just smiled and then told lily she could go find some food she vanished in a burst of fire. With a last Wave he threw the powder in the fire and yelled Diagon Alley while jumping in. 


	2. Training At The Dursleys And Friends

CHAPTER 2 TRAINING AND FRIENDS  
  
He came out of the fire place at the leaky cauldron and for once no one seemed to recognize him and for that he was grateful.  
  
At least no one's running up to you and shaking you hand or ogling over your scare he thought the only people that were ogling over him were all the women in there.  
  
He went out back and tapped the familiar brick with his wand and walked down the cobbled street towards diagon alley and again all the women were staring at him or doing second passes of him.  
  
"I need to go to vault 687 please" he asked the first open Goblin.  
  
"Thats no longer your vault Mr. Potter if you will follow me I will lead you to your new one" said the Goblin. Harry obliged and followed him out through a door behind the front desk and down a hallway.  
  
"These are the top 500 vaults with the most money the Goblin explained you no longer need a key he said all you have to do it put your hand against the door and it will open. But don't worry it will only open for you" said the Goblin stopping infront of vault 101.  
  
He put his hand against the door as instructed and the vault opened he quickly filled his money bag and left Gringotts and headed to Madam Malkins. He bought four sets of school robes, Two dress robes one white and one green they were the nicest ones he could find. He also bought several other robes and some Muggle Clothes. He left the shop and went to go get an icecream a Florence. He then spent the rest of the day buying little things that he would need like Razors and shaving cream. He ate dinner in The Leaky cauldron.  
  
"What would you like done dear" asked the hair dresser as she sat him down in the in her chair.  
  
"Can I have it shorter on the sides and about an inch on the top please" he asked hopeing it would look alright. She started cutting right away and it was quite comical when she noticed his scar and started getting all flustered asking for an autograph. When his hair was finished it only came down about halfway past his scar and he thought it looked rather good. Of course now everyone noticed it was him when he got in the leaky cauldron. He shook many hand before he grabbed a pinch of flow powder that he bought and leapt into the fire saying "12 Grimmauld Place."  
  
When he stepped out of the fire he was immediately wrapped in a bear hug by Hermione.  
  
"Hermione can't breathe" he managed to get out she immediatly let go.  
  
"Wow Harry Lupin said you changed but I never thought he meant this much" she said in awe. Then Harry heard a voice inside his head saying Hermione "don't think that he's one of you best friends"  
  
"What was that Hermione" he asked confused he thought he heard that voice in his head.  
  
"I said Lupin said you changed but not this much"  
  
"No what did you say after you said that" he asked Questionably  
  
"I didn't say anything" she said giving him a weird look then it clicked in Merlin said I would be able to read mines he smiled and told her nevermind. Then he realized Ron wasn't there.  
  
"Hermione where's Ron" he asked  
  
"Oh Harry" she sobbed Tears starting to come in her eyes "When Lupin told us that you were the heir of Merlin and about all your presents that you got he got really mad and me and him got in a big fight and he hasn't come out of his room yet" she balled with the tears coming out "and it was really weird staying here today because I just sat here waiting for you "and when I tried to talk to him he snapped on me again" she continued.  
  
"It's OK don't cry we'll just have to give him a bit of time to cool down he'll come to just give it time" he said reassuringly "Now if you want you could stay at the Dursleys For a few days".  
  
"Oh I don't no aren't the Dursley a bit mean , what will they think and won't they get mad I don't want to get you into trouble and cause a fuss' she rambled on  
  
"It's no problem for two reasons one they won't no your there and two if you seen there faces before I left today you'd no they wouldn't try anything" he grinned at the thought. "Now if you want to we'll just have to tell Remus. I've also got something I think you'll find interesting" He said thinking about the Library.  
  
"Well ok but Remus went out on a mission it was just me and Ron here We'll have to write them a note" she said handing Harry a quill and parchment  
  
Dear Remus  
I don't think I got a chance to tell you that I would love for you to become my guardian. I'm not sure if you no this or not but Hermione and Ron had a bit of a squabble and she's going to come to my Privet Drive for a few days when I bring her back I guess I will see you then  
  
All the best  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione read it over and agreed and Harry led them out the front door. "How did you get here" Harry she asked.  
  
"Motor Cycle" He replied sitting down on it. Hop on. She did so put very uncertainly was also holding on very. He kicked it to life hit the invisibility charm and took off into the night sky.  
  
"HARRY" she screamed "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS THIS WAS A FLYING MOTORCYCLE"  
  
"You never asked" he said grinning After about five minutes of Hermione mumbling I don't like this they landed in the back yard of the Dursley. Harry called Lily and she came immediatly and he told her to carry Hermione to his room the Lily did so. Harry ran in the back door yelled "I'm Back see you tomorrow" and quickly met Hermione in his room.  
  
"Harry when did you get a phoenix" was the first thing she asked when he came in the room Harry sat her down and told her everything about the night before including the meeting with Merlin when he was done there was a minute of silence before Hermione said "Harry can I see the Library."  
  
Harry smiled Always the same he thought opening up his truck she immediatly climbed in and Harry quickly grabbed The Marauders Guide To Become An Animagus and followed her down the latter. When he got down Her nose was already in a book about useful spells so he sat at a desk and opened up his book.  
  
"Step one concentrate hard on making your fingers grow but first memorize exactly what they look like. He studied them for about five minutes then tried to change them. After about ten minutes of concentrating a pain shot across his hands he quickly opened his eyes and saw his fingers, They were double the normal size and very painful he thought of his fingers being normal and they went back.  
  
He kept practicing for about an hour the pain was alot less now but it still hurt. He decided he had enough for tonight and went to go get a book on Dueling.  
  
He found a book called Dueling tips the first part said  
  
To become a Dueling expert you should have knowledge of most or all Curses, Counter Curses, Spells and Charms. Even if you do not intend to be using dark spells you should still no of them to no how to stop them.  
  
Calmness is a main key of Dueling if the Unforgivable are used and run start panicking you will loose, Also if you stay calm it might even scare you opponent. Do not try to block them you cannot as I'm sure you no, The best way is to dodge them or use the spell Apero (you do not say the spell aloud but in your mind) it allows you to appear somewhere else though it is like apparation in some ways but it is not in others for example you cannot got more than thirty feet while in apparation you could go halfway around the world also you make no noise when you reappear. That probably what Dumbledore used last year he thought.  
  
He put the book aside took out his wand and started practicing he only tried to go a few feet because he didn't want to get splinched. after about fifteen minutes he tried again and he felt like he was being lifted up and then dropped, When his feet hit the ground he tripped and fell on his butt. After about ten minutes he was able to do it perfectly and go thirty feet.  
  
He picked up the book again and read  
  
Some wizards can make spells more powerful by using emotion. To do this you have to think of a strong emotion, For example light wizard mostly use love while dark wizards use hate. If you are going to practice start with the lumos spell.  
  
He took out his wand again and kept saying Lumos while trying to think of his friends. After an hour he thought of the love he had for Sirius and he lumos spell came out with blinding light, It was about five times the power of a normal one. He practiced the disarming spell that made the whole room fill with power just as Dumbledore had at the ministry though he wasn't sure what spell Dumbledore used. He also tried a shield which was alot more powerful and would probably send curses back at the opponent. He then tried the stunning spell and the full body spell which did the same thing as the Disarming spell.  
  
The next part he read was  
  
The wizards who can do wandless magic are very powerful, though most wizard who can do it the spell comes out of the palm but some have been known to be able to make spells come out of there finger tips making them five times the power. Anyone who can do wandless magic will have a great advantage in a duel. I suggest that you get a book on wandless magic and train so you can see if you can do it.  
  
He decided to call it a night and he told Hermione that she could sleep in the spare bed in his room she gave a quick yes and went back to reading. He quickly undressed to his boxers and hopped into bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
He woke up the next morning completely refreshed Hermione was sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room with a book propped up on her lap. He got dressed and went into his kitchen and made some toast and sausage which cooked itself. After he ate he wrote a note to Cho saying he would love to go with her to Hogsmeade. He went back to the library and picked up a book on wandless magic.  
  
To do wandless magic you must learn how to channel your magic with your mind. A wand simply taps into your magic making it easy to cast spells. Many children can do accidental wandless magic when the have a high emotion, therefore you much learn to put emotion in your spells. Some people will be naturals and be able to do anything while others might be able to do a bit. The best spells to practice on are the Disarming and Summoning spells, Just think of the magic coming out of you in the form of that spell.  
  
He got up and walked over to where a plain wall was, He concentrated on the disarming spell coming out of his hands and thought of the love he had for Sirius and a light light came out of his palm and hit the wall. It wasn't very powerful but nonetheless he could still do some. He practiced for the next two hours which would mean one hour on the outside, so it was 7:00 and he could do the Summoning spell and the Disarming spell perfect. He walked back over to the book.  
  
If you managed to do the spells then now try making it come out of your fingers if your a natural it should be easy.  
  
He went back to the spot and practiced for till 8:00 in the morning till he finally got it, most of them time before it just came out of his palm with allot of power this time he concentrated on the love he had for Sirius and the curse coming out each of his fingers, He watched in awe as five jets of light met together, formed into one and slammed into the wall making books fall off the shelves.  
  
"Impressive" said a voice, making him jump slightly  
  
"Good morning Hermione How are you" He asked  
  
" I'm good but I was thinking maybe we good go see Ron tonight and patch things up, You know him when he realizes you don't ask for any of this he'll apologize" she said confidently.  
  
"Why don't we go now" he asked  
  
"Well I thought we could do some more reading you no lots of the book in here are in the restricted section in the library she rambled  
  
Harry laughed it was always reading with Hermione, He agreed though.  
  
Throughout this day Harry learnt alot of new curses as well as how to apparate. Then the time came to go to Grimmauld place. It took some convincing to get Hermione on the Bike but when she did it was a very short ride. They landed infront of number twevle and walked up to the house.  
  
They walked up stairs and entered Ron's room, He was sitting at his desk reading.  
  
"Hey Ron can we talk to you for a minute" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"What do you want" he Replied coldly  
  
"Look Ron" . Harry started but Ron cut him off.  
  
"No you look Harry he Screamed You get everything your rich, famous, good looking, powerful and me i've got nothing".  
  
"Nothing" Harry roared" I would give all my gold in Gringotts to have a family and not be famous, Not every thing is what it looks like Ron I may have money and be powerful but at least you have people who love and care for you and at least you don't have to defeat a bloody Dark Lord" He cringed at what he said in the last part.  
  
Ron and Hermione Both whitened. "H-h-harry you have to kill him" Hermione Stuttered.  
  
"Yes" he replied "I'm the only one can defeat him he said sadly "It was a propecy by Trewleway, Dumbledore told me after we got back from the department of mysteries".  
  
But it was Trenleway she's a fraud right said Hermione but not her usual confident self.  
  
"She is a fraud yes, but she is the ancestor of an old seer and causes her to sometimes go into trances like she did in my third year" he said not looking at them.  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry" Ron said still white " it's just I thought you go everything easy and me with six brothers and all, It's hard to show Mom and Dad that I am good and everything".  
  
"Its OK Ron" he replied "But hey we could all become Animagi together, I was going to become one and now you guys can become one with me" he said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" That would be great" said an ecstatic Ron "When can we start?" He asked  
  
"Yes that would be quite amazing" said Hermione thoughtfully " But we would register right? she asked uncertainly  
  
"Well I reckon we could register once we get out of school" Harry said "Plus it would be a good advantage over Voldemort"  
  
Ron and Hermione flinched over Voldemorts name but agreed.  
  
"Well the only thing left now is to decide when were going to start said Ron with the excitement clear in his voice.  
  
"I guess if you to wanted you could stay in Privet Drive, we could do all the work in the special truck" Harry said.  
  
"Special truck" Ron asked. Harry told Ron about his truck.  
  
Thats awesome so we can actually practice magic this year Ron asked  
  
Yep now get packed both of you I'll wait downstairs Harry said He went downstairs and told Mrs. Weasley that Ron and Hermione were coming to stay at his house, though he didn't tell her about the Animagus training. After about five minutes Ron and Hermione came down to say goodbye. After the good-byes they all squeezed on the motorcycle and flew to Privet Drive.  
  
* * * * 


End file.
